The Tale of Pascal
by Trudvin Loegard
Summary: A tale of one peasant's desire to change the poverty stricken village he lives in under the shadow of the castle. Will he make the change? Or die trying? Reviews and suggestions are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Ah, life in the old castle. Grand times, filled with dances and fairs for the Lord and his most loyal subjects. Times when jesters brought a smile to the faces of the tired and weak guests of the Lord. Happiness was in no short supply inside the castle. People ate well and drank even better. The Lord of the castle himself, Duc Loegard, sought to make his castle dwelling subjects happy. He brought in the best ale from the King's breweries, and the best venison from the King's forests. Many of the subjects were fat and drunk, bringing a great pleasure to Duc Loegard, even though he himself was sober and trim.

Sadly, this is not a tale of life in the castle. This is the tale of life in the village outside the castle. Life here was dreadful. Crime was rampant and many of the villagers were on the verge of starvation. Duc Loegard rarely tried to make food more available, and the times he did, it was only for a short time. Many of the villagers hated living under his rule, but did nothing about it because they had nowhere to go. Few people thought about trying to change things. The few who did usually gave up all hope after a few months.

Despite these miserable odds, one villager wished to change everything. His name was Pascal.


	2. Chapter 2

Pascal was an ordinary villager for the most part. He wasn't as strong as his grandfather had been. His grandfather was a knight under Duc Leonair, the original Lord of the castle and village. Pascal wasn't as fast as his father, who was a scout for Duc Leocran, the second Lord of the castle and village. On the surface, he was an average peasant. Pascal did have one thing most other villagers, including his father and grandfather, did not have. He was intelligent. Pascal often worked in his hovel after a day of work on building small inventions and working on elaborate plans. One of these inventions was "flash powder," a simple dried pitch and charcoal mixture that lit with a small piece of flint. He tested his "flash powder" many times, and often ended up catching his clothing on fire, much to the amusement of onlookers. Pascal also worked on his plans and did small things to see if they would work. His most helpful plan, which involved using garbage as fertilizer, was tested in his own garden with wonderful results. The villagers saw this and asked for help in the main fields, which rewarded them with more food. And Duc Leogard took notice as well.

One day, Duc Leogard sent a man to find Pascal. Pascal was not used to seeing a "castler," as they were called, in the village. He gladly took the opportunity to meet him and ask what was needed.

"Duc Leogard has sent us here to find a certain Pascal. He is said to have helped with the recent food supply increase."

"Aye, I'd be the one called Pascal. Did his Lordship give a reason for needing me? It is planting season once again, you know."

"His Lordship only told us to find you and bring you to him. He wishes to speak with you about your success."

"Alright, good sir, I shall leave with you forthwith. But first, may I ask a name of you?"

"My name is Sir Pealot, Duc Leogard's runner. Now, if there are no more questions, may we depart?"

"Of course. Let me grab my hat and we may leave."


	3. Chapter 3

The short walk to the castle gates was new for Pascal. He had always viewed the castle from the fields. He usually caught himself wondering what life was like inside the castle. He often heard stories of lavish balls and feasts with the fairest Ladies and the most influential Lords in the county. Each time he heard a story, Pascal imagined one day that he would be invited to a feast. His favorite daydream was when Duc Leogard personally sought him out to attend a meeting. The Lord's reasoning was because he needed Pascal's intelligence to make plans for a village improvement. Duc Leogard discussed and planned with Pascal until it was time for another feast.

"Do I need to leave Lordship? I do not feel I am fit to sit at a table with your guests, being only a peasant."

"Pascal, you have helped me to find ways to improve the village since dawn. I would not wish to insult you by not inviting you to feast with us this night. Would you stay and dine with us?"

"Your Lordship, I would be honored to dine with you. But first, let me return to my hovel to change from these rags to my better ones."

"No, you shall be attended to here. Tamarak, take Pascal to clean himself and gather an outfit for the evening!"

"As you wish Master Leogard. Would you come with me please?"

"At once. Thank you Lord, for allowing me to clothe myself and dine with you this night."

"Certainly Pascal, master planner."

This is how the dream always started for Pascal. Afterwards, he feasted with the Lord and his guests until the night was old and Duc Leogard retired from the table. As Pascal went to retrieve his clothes and return to the village, Tamarak pulled him aside.

"My Master asked me to inform you that you would be bedding here tonight. I am to take you to your room."

"Thank you Tamarak, but I do not wish to take advantage of his Lordship though. I must be going back to the village."

"Pascal, he insisted on it. It is no burden to him. The room is used when there are guests who do not leave and for outside advisors to bed in for a night. Please come with me."

"Tamarak, if it pleases his Lordship, then I shall come with you. Tell me as we go, is this how most advisors are treated?"

"No, most who are from out of the castle are only kept here for a few hours and then leave. My Master seems to have taken a liking to your intelligence. He knows about your father and grandfather and their service to his family."

"They were men unlike me though. They did important things and defended their respective Lords their entire lives. I have done nothing to live up to their importance to this castle. I merely live in the village as a farmer. The food we produce is used in the feasting, but that's it."

"Pascal, you aided the Lord in improving the village. That is a great service to him. Ah, here are your quarters. Sleep well. At dawn, another servant will return to wake you."

"Thank you Tamarak. Rest well tonight."

That is how the daydream always ended for Pascal. He wondered if this visit would be anything like the daydream he enjoyed so much. Unfortunately for him, this visit would not end in a feast or him staying. No, this trip would end up far different.


	4. Chapter 4

As Pascal and Sir Pealot entered the gate, the guards shut the portcullis behind them with a rattling of chains and a slamming of iron on stone. Pascal jumped and a look of fear spread across his dirty face. Sir Pealot told Pascal not to worry, it is only to keep Duc Leogard safe. Even though he had Pealot's reassurance, Pascal still felt like it was meant to keep him from leaving. He felt like a prisoner all of a sudden. He thought of asking Pealot, but decided against it when he noticed the kind look on the runner's face.

Before he knew it, Pascal and Pealot were at the door of the castle. The door was an intricately carved oak door with Duc Leogard's coat of arms carved into it and the various wildlife seen around the countryside. Pascal took a moment to observe the door and its ornate carving.

"It's marvelous isn't it Pascal? This door was carved when your grandfather was a knight for Duc Leocran. It is old, but has stood the test of time."

"Amazing. Simply amazing. I have never been inside the walls before. My father did not bring me here because he didn't want me to think this is what life is like."

"Your father was wise. He experienced life as a young man when there was plenty for both castle and village. He knew that it would not always be that way."

"He always told me that things would someday change for us. I saw them start to change when I was a boy. I enjoy my life in the village, but if I ever experience life in the castle for just a day, I would never be the same."

"That may be true Pascal. It may be very true. But enough talk for now, his Lordship awaits our arrival."

As Sir Pealot told the guards to open the door, Pascal again felt a sensation of uncertainty about the situation. He heard the footsteps of a soldier clad in plate mail behind him and the rattle of chain mail of another. He didn't know why he was alarmed by this, he was in the castle after all. As the door was opened, Sir Pealot walked ahead and told Pascal to follow him.


	5. Chapter 5

As he entered, Pascal heard the oaken doors creak shut behind him and a rattle of chain mail from the guards returning to their posts. The inner keep was even more ornate than the door. Pascal saw beautiful sculptures of the Lords of the Castle, each one looking more regal than the one before. Multicolored light shone through stained glass windows depicting scenes of the Christ and of who appeared to be Duc Leogard. He saw tapestries with the crest of His Lordship and murals of battles of old. He looked closely at the older mural and swore he saw his grandfather.

As he followed Sir Pealot, Pascal saw maidens and servants moving about running errands for the Lord and his family. He increased his speed to catch up and ask a question of the Knight. Before he could ask, Pealot stopped in front of a door and asked Pascal to wait outside for him to return. Pascal obliged and wondered why the Lord wanted to see him. Pascal heard guards walking down the corridor towards the room, and he began to get nervous again. As the guards approached him, Pascal pressed against the wall and bid them a good day as they walked by. Once they were around the corner, Pascal breathed a sigh of relief and wondered what was taking so long with Sir Pealot.

After a matter of a few minutes, Pealot opened the door and bid Pascal inside. As he entered, Pascal saw Duc Leogard standing by an open window overlooking the fields and countryside.

"Pascal, I assume?" started Duc Leogard. His voice was brazen and loud, and the sudden question startled Pascal.

"Y-Yes Your Lordship."

"Do you know why I summoned you here?"

"N-No sir. I do not know."

"It is about your actions in the village. Your alchemy, creating that "flash powder" as you call it, and your planning to improve the farming, which was success, and I applaud you for it," The Lord paused for a second and drank from a silver cup on the table before continuing. "But that is not why I summoned you here. Because of your actions, I have come to a crossroads. I can either tax the village more because they are making a profit on the harvest, or I can sell this bumper crop and keep the gold for myself."

"Lordship, if I may?" Spoke the long silent Pealot.

"Yes you may good Sir."

"What Duc Leogard is trying to say, is he wants to know what you think is best for him to do. He figured since it was your idea and method that improved the harvest, you should have a say in how the gold is returned to him."

"Thank you Pealot. Well, Pascal, what would you suggest I do?"

"Your Lordship, I feel that this is not my place to decide. It is a matter above my head."

"Pascal, please make a choice. His Lordship is trying to see what a villager thinks is best."

"Well, Lordship, if I must chose, I would say sell it off. The village is too poor as it is, and an increase in taxes would drive people away."

"Then it is decided. Pealot, run this message to the merchants in the castle: One third of all foodstuffs is to be sold. And tell a guard to escort Pascal here back to his hovel."

"At once Lordship! Pascal, I hope to see you again one day, maybe you will be coming in on a much more important matter instead."

As he departed, Pealot summoned a guard from outside and Pascal was pressed by Duc Leogard about another matter.

"Pascal, your family has done great things for my bloodline. Your Grandfather served as a knight for mine. Your father a scout, for mine. You do not realize this, but we were raised in the castle for our early years together."

"I had not realized that Lordship. But, If I may ask, why are you reminding me of my family's service to you?"

"Because I would like to have you reminded of the services they were asked to give. I did not request you help the village. Therefore, I shall have you locked away next time you act without being ordered to."

"Your Lordship, with all due respect, I only wished to help the village out of its poverty."

"Do it again and you are going in the dungeon. Guard, show Pascal the dungeon before you take him to his hovel."

"Aye Lordship. Let's go Pascal."


	6. Chapter 6

As Pascal was escorted by the guard to view the dungeon, he was hit with another wave of unfamiliar paranoia. He looked around at the winding corridor, the decorations becoming fewer and fewer until, finally, there was nothing but black walls and a spiral staircase at the end. As the pair approached the stairs the guard put Pascal in front of him and told him to walk. Pascal didn't argue as the guard had a hand on his sword and didn't seem to fear using it.

Pascal proceeded down the stairs and kept feeling wave after wave of paranoia wash over his mind. As he reached the bottom, he stepped forward and allowed the guard to stand next to him. Pascal thought of asking a question, but it was soon interrupted by the guard nudging him forward. Pascal again moved on and soon arrived at a locked iron door. The guard knocked and when the iron slide opened, he spoke with the Dungeon Master.

"Bringing another prisoner down Tarloc? He seems too clean to be a regular criminal. What is he?"

"He's not a prisoner Aramen. His Lordship wanted me to show him the dungeon before I took him to his hovel. Something about this may be his new home should he act without The Lords approval."

"Bring him in Tarloc. I'll give him the grand tour. It will scare some sense into him." Aramen let out an eerie cackle and slowly opened the door.

Pascal walked in with Tarloc's nudging, and followed the Dungeon Master. As Tarloc attempted to follow, Aramen stopped him.

"Tarloc, you know you aren't allowed to see the Dungeon. You're a member of the Upper Guard."

"Aramen, just once, let me see it. I won't let anyone know you let me."

"Tarloc! Ask me one more time and I'll have you moved to nothing more than a Prisoner in this dungeon. You'll get a good look then!"

"Fine. I'll leave you to give your 'Grand Tour' as you call it. Return Pascal to me in one piece outside that door, if you please."

At that, Aramen took Pascal into a side door and around a small walkway. The scent of flowers and springtime hit him and he began to wonder what was going on. As the pair rounded the corner, Pascal saw why it smelled as it did. This room was filled with flower pots and flowers of all sorts. When Aramen noticed Pascal's look of confusion, he spoke about it.

"This is the main room of the Dungeon you see. I have only twelve prisoners, and many of them are set to be executed by the gates. The remaining few are to be released in a couple of weeks. The torture is quick, and I do not enjoy much of it, which is why I have several people to do it for me."

"But what does that have to do with the flowers sir?"

"Don't call me sir. Its simply Aramen or Dungeon Master. The flowers are because the smell of burning flesh and rot can be unbearable. And I am also the castle botanist. So, many of the Lord's arrangements are picked and assorted here," Pascal began to say something but was stopped. "It may seem strange for me to be a torture master and flower grower, but I enjoy it."

"It is a strange combination, but I have learned the best people tend to have something strange about them. Is this the 'Grand Tour'? Or is there more to it?"

"There is more. This is why it's called such though. Had we gone through the entrance straight from the metal door, you'd have been in the prison chambers and through the door over here gets us to the torture room."

At that, the pair continued to the torture room. Pascal heard a scream as the oaken door creaked open. Aramen simply grinned and kept going forward.

The room was lit by three torches and a large central fire. In a corner was a chair that seemed normal, except when Pascal got near it, he noticed it was covered in three rows of inch long needles on the bottom and two rows on the back. Along the wall was a pair of shackles and a brazier with a hot iron brand in it. Next to the shackles was a giant wheel with leather straps on it. In the next corner was a table with four more straps and a prisoner on it.

"Next time you steal, the penalty will be higher! Do you understand," demanded an apprentice.

"Y-Yes! Please Make it stop!" Shouted the prisoner.

"He stole from a castle merchant and was caught. The penalty was he lost two fingers and two toes. He will be released in a few days," said Aramen as Pascal seemed to wonder the cause of the torture.

Along the joining wall was the rack. By far, the scariest stories dungeon survivors told where about the rack. A prisoner was being shackled to it by yet another apprentice and, as the man was bound, another prisoner began turning the crank.

"Brothers. Both caught robbing a trade caravan leaving the Castle. They are to die, because the Lord had placed a gift for a noblewoman in it as a way of showing interest in her. It was badly damaged and could not be sent. They are set to die on a Tuesday of His Lordship's choosing. In the mean time, they are forced to torture one another."

"That seems like the greatest torture of all."

"Indeed it is. Almost makes me not want to kill them. Almost."

As the brother on the rack began to scream, his sibling winced and tried to stop. At this, Aramen quickly hit him with a whip he seemed to have magically obtained. His target cried out and continued stretching his brother out.

In the next corner sat a shackle with an arm dangling in it. It was cut at the elbow and was still dripping blood. Its owner was screaming next to the central fire as his torturer pulled his arm out of the fire. Pascal didn't want to ask why, and continued walking with Aramen. The wall after this had a pair of ropes hanging a man upside down and the rope swung against a blade which slowly cut it.

"When the rope breaks, he hits his head. If he's knocked out, he is done for the day. If not, he's put on the chair by the entrance. This is the price for sneaking into the castle."

In the middle of this wall was another door, but just past it was a low bench and a pile of large stones. Pascal knew what this form of torture was used for: witches. It used to be done by the gates, but was moved in here after every witch chose to lie in front of family and friends and was set free. The blood on the top rocks showed it to be a deadly form of torture.

The pair walked through the door and quickly made it through the prison cell-filled corridor. At the end, they reached the large iron door and stopped. Aramen looked at Pascal and began to speak.

"If you wind up in this dungeon, I will get you out quick. You might end up as an apprentice to me. And if you need anything, send a letter to me."

"Thank you Aramen. Now, May I leave with this knowledge and horrid sights in my mind?"

"Yes. Farewell Pascal."

At that, Aramen opened the door and let Pascal out to Tarloc.


	7. Chapter 7

As Pascal was being shown the dungeon, Duc Leogard had summoned Sir Pealot back to him. Pealot had a feeling that the Lord would call him back soon, and had sent one of his pages to tell the merchants about the sale of the foodstuffs. Pealot was found just after passing the message on and went back to Leogard's chamber. As he entered, he was greeted by a smiling Leogard and it struck him as odd.

"Sir Pealot, you have seen first hand, and on several occasions, how I deal with villagers who do not follow rules. This is one occasion, however, that I am unsure on my decisions. There is something that needs to be said about Pascal."

"What is it, Lordship? Do you want me to cancel the sale of the foodstuffs?"

"No! That decision stands, because we need to fill the coffers for my upcoming attack on our neighbors to the far north with the help of Lord Sinclair. No, my uncertainty is the threat of the dungeon for Pascal."

"Yes, Lord, what is it?"

"Pascal is not just a villager. He was brought up in the village by his father, but not since birth. He was raised in the castle, with me until the age of five. He doesn't remember that. But I do."

"I see. But Sire, what does this have to do with your decision?"

"I am getting there Pealot. Pascal is not a mere villager, as I said. He is my brother."

"What Lordship? There is no way that is true. Your father would have never allowed that to happen."

"He didn't. My mother was smitten with Pascal's father. While my father was away attacking Rebels in the eastern provinces, my mother called for Pascal's father. He came to the castle expecting to be sent to my father with a message from his wife. When he got here, the chambermaid sent him to my mother's bedchamber. He arrived and found her on the bed naked. He requested his letter to Duc Leocran, but my mother told him that he was called for a different reason."

"And they had sex... I see. What did your father say when he returned?"

"He thought the child was his. He raised Pascal until the age of five and then learned what had happened. My father was not mad at Pascal's father for what happened. The way Duc Leocran saw it, he was doing as was ordered by his Lady. Pascal was, however, sent to live with his father in the village and has stayed ever since."

"Lordship, how does that make you unsure of your decision to put him in the dungeon? Even a brother is not above the law. Especially one who knows not he is a brother."

"Sir Pealot, I know that. I did not say that he was above it. I was merely saying the dungeon is perhaps too harsh for someone wanting to help."

"That is your decision to make Sire. If you asked me, I think the dungeon tour will help make him obey you more than anything."

"Its the reason I sent him there. Now, enough about him. My plans to attack Castle Ectbert are nearly complete. The only thing needed is the northern wall scouting report. Ectbert knows I'm coming for him after his little play at my feast."

"Aye lord. We shall make him pay for his actions."

"No, I will. You are to stay here and watch over things. If I do not return alive, place me in the Crypt with my elders. Then, take my place as regent until my son can take his place on the throne."

"But Lordship, I feel i-"

"Enough! Pealot, you are to stay here!"

"As you wish sire. I shall accept your decision. I pray your attack be victorious, and may you return safely. If this is not the case, your son will make a fine ruler."

"Thank you Pealot, now, make ready the troops, as I wish to depart in two days time."

"Aye Lordship." With that, Pealot left Duc Leogard, unsure wether he would see him alive again or not. Little did he know that Pascal's tour gave him the idea that friends were common even in the Castle.


End file.
